Wireless communications develops rapidly, which has become an important pillar of current information industry. However, high capital expenditures and operation and maintenance costs of a traditional radio access network make mobile operators lose their competitive power in the mobile internet market gradually. Thus, a new network architecture must be designed for the radio access network so as to adapt to the new environment. A problem that the operators are confronting with is: to establish a green radio access network of high performance and low costs adaptable to the mobile internet.
In order to solve the problem above, a CRAN radio access network architecture is proposed. The CRAN is a radio access network based on centralized processing (Centralized Processing), collaborative radio (Collaborative Radio) and real-time cloud infrastructure (Real-time Cloud Infrastructure). The CRAN radio access network architecture solves the challenge faced by the mobile operators through realizing decoupling between wireless signal processing and computing resources, and based on this, makes further network optimization for terminals and services from the perspective of a cross-layer design, on one hand, better user experience is provided for end users, and on the other hand, more advantages are taken in the industry chain competition.
In the CRAN radio access network architecture, a base station resource pool is processed centrally, and a base station can be virtualized and moved to the cloud. However, the CRAN radio access network architecture has proposed a concept of base station virtualization, but does not propose a specific implementation technique of the base station virtualization.